Shard sight
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Inuyasha's kingdom had been attacked...So he sets out too look for the jewel.While he is in the forest he meets up with kagome.The problem is,she is blind.There are demons in the forest far less predictable then the normal...IKa,SMiChapter 6 Up!
1. A Dog's Only Weekness

Howdy folks and welcome to my story! Ok I was sitting here in my computer chair listening to some music and the idea for this fic just came to me. Oh and bear with me…. I don't have an editor… if anyone is interested e-mail me. ^-^ Well here's a big summery.

****

****

**Summery**: One-day Inuyasha's kingdom is attacked he sneaks out to go rescue the lost Shikon jewel. While on his little adventure he comes across Kagome. She lives in the forest along with Miroku, Shippou, and Sango. They join forces after Inuyasha explains what happened. But the whole problem with this little group is that… Kagome is blind. ( O.O) Stay tuned to my fic as her past unravels, and love becomes too over take the large forest. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… yet * rubs hands together evilly * Brooohahahahahahaha!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was walking away from his castle. Yes he was the prince… but this was an emergency. He had to do something… before it was too late. He walked in silence his white hair drifting in the wind and his golden eyes shining with determination. He stopped and listen closely with his dog-ears, making sure he was not being fallowed. 

If his father knew he was sneaking out like this… he'd be in huge trouble… There was an attack on the village only the day before and things definitely didn't look pretty.  There were villagers in the streets crying over lost souls. He stopped when he came upon a sight that made even him, the all-powerful Inuyasha, want to cry about. 

There was a small girl sitting next to a bloody man. His eyes were closed and a spear lay near his hand. The girl was shaking him vigorously. "Papa!" she called to him desperately, "Papa! Wake up…" She said shaking him with all her might, " We were supposed to go visit Gurit today… Him and mama are waiting for us." She said desperately still shaking him.

Inuyasha's eyes softened at the little girl, who could be no more then 6 years old. He watched sadly as the little girl's eyes began to well up. She shook her fathers stomach as hard as she could, were the bloody robes hung hopelessly. "Papa…" She moaned desperately shaking him with all her little girl might.  "Papa please!" 

Inuyasha was terrified for this little girl. How would her family get food? She'd have to grow up with that vision of her bloody father. Tears spilled down the girl's face. "PAPA!" She shouted. "Papa! Wakeup!" She demanded. 

Inuyasha had to look away. If he didn't he felt as if he would cry. He turned to walk away and begin his journey, but the cries from the young girl had embodied themselves in Inuyasha's ears. So he stopped and walked over to the little girl. 

He stopped a few feet away from the tiny girl and kneeled down. She looked at him, hot tears still falling down her face. "What's your name?" He asked her lightly. 

"M-m-marcella…" She whimpered. Inuyasha smiled sadly at her.

"Marcella?" He pondered fakely, putting a finger on his chin and starring up at the sky thinking of a good excuse for the father. "Ah yes… someone told me to give you a message. He looks a lot like this man actually…" Inuyasha continued looking down at the man.

"This is my father…his name is Gideon…" The girl whispered sadly. "But he won't wake up…" She added. Inuyasha starred at the girl for a while.

"Well Marcella… I have a message for you from a man named Gideon." Inuyasha lied, but he would do anything to get that depressed look off the girls face. The girl looked up at him wondrously. 

"But…sir… I think he is dead" She pointed to the man lying on the ground beside her and looked up at Inuyasha hopelessly. 

Inuyasha gasped and starred at the man, as if he had seen a ghost. The girl looked up at him startled for a sec. Inuyasha immediately snatched her up and away from the man. "Marcella! Do you know what that is!" He said accusingly. 

"My father?" She asked putting a finger too her lip. Inuyasha had rested her on his hip. 

"No! Marcella! That is a demon!" Inuyasha accused. He was of course lying, the man on ground before him was definitely human, and was definitely dead. But he couldn't tell this little girl such a horrible thing. 

Marcella gasped. She starred in horror at the man on the ground. Inuyasha gave her his sternest look. "He could have eaten you. You need to be careful. He told her. She looked at him in awe. 

"Then were is my father?" She asked him again in a low voice as if she was about to cry again. Inuyasha thought quickly though. 

"Your father… I can't tell you exactly were, that's top secret… but he went somewhere good." He looked up at the sky for a sec. Wondering if her father was looking at him know, listening to him lie to his little girl. 

"When will he be back?" The girl asked him quickly as Inuyasha began to walk away from the man. The girl looked over her shoulder at the 'demon'. 

"I'm afraid he wont be able too…" Inuyasha said softly. The girl looked at him again with her hopeless, innocent eyes. 

"Why?" The girl asked her eyes once again filling with tears. 

"Because… were he went… he has to stay quiet, to be safe. But I can assure you know… He will always be with you… even if you can't see him." Inuyasha said setting her down next to a large tree were she could be easily found. "He will always be with you…" He said calmly, yet sternly so the girl would understand.

"So he is invisible?" She asked. Inuyasha thought a sec. What if she started talking to the sir…. Thinking her father might be there? That would definitely hurt her reputation. 

"Yeah kind of… but you must never… never talk to him. Or it would give him away. It's a secret between you and me. And if you tell someone then he will have too go away." He said leaning down near her. 

His golden eyes bore inter her sapphire ones gently. Her brown hair flew in the wind along with leaves, some dust and Inuyasha's hair. She nodded at him. A woman was walking toward her. Inuyasha immediately noticed the resemblance and confirmed that the woman was her mother.  

"And Marcella… in the future there will be a ceremony for your father. Everyone will tell you he is dead. But listen to me…" He said kneeling down again. "Don't believe them… don't believe a word of them. He will forever be in your heart." Inuyasha motioned to where her heart was. 

"Thank you sir…" She said breathlessly. Inuyasha smiled gently and before he new what was happening the girl pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha was startled for a moment and looked around too make sure nobody saw and then smiled gently again and patted her back.

"Don't mention it kid." He said with a wink after they pulled apart. " And my name is Inuyasha." He said. The girl smiled up at him. It was the first time he saw her smile and there seemed to be a whole new glow to her. "Know I have to go join your father…" Inuyasha said. The little girl hadn't heard the tiny bit of sarcastic ness in his voice. 

"Wait! Inuyasha!" She called after him and walked a couple of feet. The girl ran up to him and clutched his leg. "I don't want to forget you…" She whispered. Inuyasha smiled yet again. 

He was a little surprised at how the girl was making him smile. He never smiled… he had a reputation for being a grump young fart. He picked her up and took out a small token from his red outfit. 

He smiled at her and placed it around her small neck. It was a necklace. A very pretty one. There was a small sphere sapphire hanging at the bottom of the golden chain and it glittered in the rising sun. "There know you will remember me…" he said and was about to set the child down when he felt her grab a hold of his ears. 

He yelped and nearly dropped the kid. "What do you think your doin' ya brat!" He scolded trying to pry her fingers off. The girl just giggled and started to rub them. Inuyasha stopped struggling and smiled leaning his head into her hand. 

The girl giggled, " Silly puppy…" 

"Marcella!" She heard a call behind them. And sure enough the woman who Inuyasha had decided was her mom came a couple of feet to them. 

"Mama!" The girl giggled and jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and into her mothers. Inuyasha smirked at the woman holding the girl very close and whispering things. "Mama I made a friend… his name is Inuyasha!" The girl said smiling and pointing to Inuyasha. The woman smiled at the retreating prince, but when the girl turned around he wasn't there. "Hay…where did he go?" She asked looking around curiously. Inuyasha looked at her from his hiding spot and muttered, " Goodbye Marcella…" before jumping off into the woods. 

He had to find the sacred jewel before something bad does… who knows what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands….

He glanced back at his village wondering if it would be the last time he saw it. But quickly threw that thought out of his head, He would survive… and when he came back, he'd be able to play with Marcella some more. 

He also wondered though… if when he came back, Marcella would be his age? 17? He couldn't imagine her like that, but he new it would happen one day… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hay guys sorry its so short… hehehe… Kagome or Miroku will come up in the next chappy I promise…. And it will be longer then this one… Naraku is also in the next chapter also though… and come on guys give me some reviews! Nobody reviewed for my other story 'painted savior' *sniffle* you guys should check that it out…. It's going to be good! ^-^

Miroku: * tied to a chair* and make sure you update! She might take her anger out on me!

PA (me…): aw Miroku… I would never hurt you… * smiles innocently. 

Miroku: really… ***lets his hands wonder ***

PA: *Smacks him over the head with her keyboard…* PERVERT! 

Miroku: * has swirl eyes* it never hurt to try…

PA: ***glares at the perverted monk** * *mumbles stuff under breath * stupid…perverted…Sango… *huggles him * If you all ever want to see your precious pervert again you better review! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Waves her kitchen knife around like a maniac*

Miroku: . ' Uh… hehehe. HURRY UP AND REVIEW!


	2. Meetings in the Forest

Hay read on

~^~^~

           = Memory

~^~^~

~     *     ~ = Time change

There! I don't own Inuyasha but I'm working on it…. Just give me some time! And I'll share the wealth with my reviews! 

Miroku: oh…. Know you have to bribe people to review…

PA: ***smacks Miroku** * watch your mouth!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha bounded off through the forest quickly; happy the cries of Marcella had left his ears. He moved as fast as he could go. He knew that he didn't have much time. The half demon landed on the trees with ease and he jumped just as easily. 

'_I have too get there before he does! Or else our kingdom… no possibly the world, is going to be in trouble!' _Inuyasha thought as he made his way desperately through the forest. '_Dad should be leaving soon…. It's a good thing I got a head start.'_  Inuyasha thought back to the memory from the night before….

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Inuyasha's pov.

I could here the yells out of the walls. The pain, the agony. I could hear the fire crackling and the houses falling. I wanted more then anything to go out and fight with my brother and father, but no…. a half ling like me would surely die out there…. Or so my brother says.

Whatever my brother says, my dad believes and there is nothing I can do about it, which really pisses me off! I could take down Sesshoumaru any day! But nobody gave me the chance…. So I sat in my room starring out at the battle sight hopelessly. 

This was going to really hurt our kingdom, and there is nothing I can do! There is nothing I can do! I wanted to scream my head off! I wanted to go down there and do some serious damage! But I couldn't because I'm cooped up in this annoying castle.  

I growled and walked away from the window to the grand hall, in the center of the castle, where, I hoped the sounds would leave my dog-ears. But it didn't. And I listened…. I listened through out the night.

At about 12:00 am I heard a noise though. It was in the castle I knew. So I jumped up and fallowed it. I ran as fast as I could after it. I saw a flash of black round a corner and I knew that if I didn't slow down…. I wouldn't be able too see what was going on. So I stopped running.

Finally I looked around. I was in the sacred part of the castle…. The wing devoted to the sacred jewel! Someone was going to try and steal it, but I wouldn't let that happen! Not over my dead body. So I fallowed the black hair through the halls. 

Then there it was. We entered a room, and I hid in the shadows. The stone was glowing bright pink. It was as if it was calling me to it, telling me to save it. There was an evil laugh as the figure approached it. 

"Hay!" I shouted at it. I steeped out of the shadows. " Don't touch that!" 

The figure turned to me. It was a man…. He had long black hair and it looked like he was wearing eye shadow. He looked very formal and totally evil. The man gave me a sour look. " Oh no…. the little one has come to stop me." The man said sarcastically. I wanted so bad to rip out his heart with my claws and feed it to my brother. 

"Yes, I have now step away from the jewel." I demanded. The man gave me a look and stepped towards the jewel. "Wrong way…." I growled dangerously. 

My hot head got too hot and I attacked the man. I slashed at him with my claws dangerously. He jumped out of the way and I positioned myself between him and the Shikon Jewel.  He wouldn't get it. 

He gave an evil laugh, which only angered me more…. So I attacked again, viciously.

After many misses I finally landed one good claw on his chest. It ripped his clothing and he was thrown backwards. I smiled triumphantly. 

But what happened next puzzled me. The man had left my sight and was now standing behind me…. And he grabbed the jewel! I went after him as fast as my doglegs would take me, as he made a run for the exit. 

Unfortunately, right then the door burst open and my brother was standing there. He gave the man a look, and noticed the slash on his chest. "Good work holding him off…." He muttered and attacked. My brother obviously wasn't proud of me in the least bit. His face held annoyance, why he didn't yell at me; I don't think I'll ever know…

The man looked up at him and ran out of the room, Sesshoumaru at his heals. I ran after them…. But they were going really fast. He chased him out of the castle and into the forest. I couldn't go any farther….  My father found me and made me go back to the castle…. I tried to explain, but it was hopeless. 

So I glumly walked back to the castle, cursing myself for not being able to help…

~       *      ~      *      ~      *      ~      *      ~      *      ~      *      ~      *     ~     *

At about 6:00 that morning my brother came limping into the thrown room. The battle was over… One arm was bleeding non-stop and he had the other on his bleeding waist. My brother was a full demon, so by tomorrow he should be fine, if that happened to me though it would take me at least a week to recover. 

"Did you retrieve the jewel?" My father asked. After the battle I informed him about what happened. Sesshoumaru looked angry more then anything else. 

"No.…" He muttered dangerously. "But Naraku doesn't have it…." He added at the look on my fathers face. My father gawked at him angrily. I snarled. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"After I attacked him… it fell into the forest," He said looking at his feet, " I couldn't go after it. There are too many demons in that forest for my week condition." Excuses…. Always excuses, but my brother had a point. 

"And what of Naraku?" My father asked him. Sesshoumaru's anger blew high. 

"He got away." He said his fist clenching dangerously. Naraku…. Why did that sound so familiar? I starred at the floor in thought. 

"First thing tomorrow morning you, me, and a dozen men will go out too look for it." My father said quickly and was about to leave to organize this hunt when what he said hit me. 

"Hay! Don't I get to come!" I shouted after him. My father gave me a forbidding, yet sad look. 

"No Inuyasha…. You don't," He said. I stared at him angrily. How dare he forbid me from such a thing? I was about to ask him why and he probably read my mind, "Your too young, and he's too strong, if Sesshoumaru or I die, you have to take care of the kingdom. You should never underestimate Naraku. He's dangerous." 

He seemed to be thinking something in his mind and his eyes fell to the floor. "What! Tha-" The man gave me a stern look. 

"No Inuyasha!" He shouted at me and I closed my mouth. I glared at my brother before storming out of the room. Then it hit me who Naraku was….

He was our kingdom's worst enemy! The man who was plotting to destroy our kingdom! He almost took the jewel! Oh god! I was so pissed….

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed for Naraku's sent, he couldn't small him at all. He had been jumping for quite a while now, at least an hour, and he still hadn't seen anything. So he sat down for a short rest. 

There was a lake bellow the tree he was sitting on. He closed his eyes peacefully and listened to the water flow. But then he heard something else, it was a grunting sound. He opened his eyes and then blinked.

He listened closely and he could make out a few words. Sounded like, stupid…idiotic…perverted…boring. The voice was low and annoyed and it belonged to a girl. 

Inuyasha sniffed the air again, wondering how he could have missed it. Finally he caught a smell. It smelled like a human, but it was a funny smelling human. It had magic or something mixed in with it. 

Inuyasha looked down at the lake and he saw her. She had black hair and was wearing some brown material. It covered only her privet areas and showed her stomach and legs. The top was like a tank top.  It was ruff around the edges though.  And her bottom was a skirt that was really short and it was ragged as well. 

She had on some brown high boots as well; they went to about her knees. And in her hand she held a spear. Inuyasha was curious and leaned down too observe her more. She was poking at the lake with her spear. 

Inuyasha moved in even father to her and he felt the tree under him creek a little. The girl stopped what she was doing and snapped her attention to the tree. She got in a fighting stance, ready to attack. 

"Who's there!" She shouted at him. Inuyasha jumped down. No use staying up there, the girl had caught him. 

"Don't worry…. I come in peace, " He said sarcastically. The girl didn't move from her spot though. 

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" She asked him roughly, but her voice had a hint of kindness that seemed impossible to get rid of, it was berried deep down though. 

Something puzzled him though…. The girl was looking in his direction, but she seemed too be looking past him. Her eyes were a light blue gray and held many different emotions, but they weren't on him. 

"Don't you like to look at people when you are talking to them?" Inuyasha asked. The girl scrunched up her face and was about to let her guard down but she didn't and she ignored the question. 

"Who, are, you?" She said plainly. Inuyasha sniffed at her stubbornness. 

"Inuyasha." He said quickly, and before he knew what was happening the girl was on her knees. 

"Oh your majesty!" She cried out, " I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She said bowing. Inuyasha thought to himself, '_is there anyone else with dog-ears? If there is then I want to meet him._' 

Inuyasha starred at the groveling girl for a second pondering. "Stand up." He said quickly and the girl did as she was told. She looked about his age… maybe younger. When she was up she looked in his direction but starred over his shoulder once again. "Have you seen anything suspicious lately?" He asked her. 

The girls face faltered and she stared at the prince. " I can't your majesty…." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. 

"What? You can't what?" He asked her, his voice full of suspicion.

"I-I can't see…" She said and as she as if she felt the look on the man's face she added, " I'm blind." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. 

"Oh! Oh…. I'm sorry." He said quickly. That explained why she wasn't looking strait at him. She faced the ground.

"Its ok…. You didn't know." She said. She was out of her fighting stance and standing up again, her spear at her side and looking a little sad and a little bored. 

"So you haven't…." Inuyasha tried to think of the right thing to say. 

"No… I haven't seen anything…." She whispered. Inuyasha turned to continue his search.

"Well thanks anyways." He muttered before he was about to jump off.

"But I did feel something…. a strange warmth calling out to me. It was moving and I could feel it shining." The girl said starring out over the lake. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "Your majesty…. You didn't answer my second question." She said and he looked at her puzzled.

"Oh yeah…. I'm looking for the Shikon Jewel, from my kingdom; it was stolen, and then lost. And if it happens to fall into the wrong hands…. Well I think you would know what happens." Inuyasha said a little grumpily, he was being way too nice today…. Humph.

The girl nodded. " I see…. My name is Kagome by the way…. I think I can help you." She said as if sensing the bewildered look on the boy. "Come with me…." She said before turning onto a trail. Inuyasha fallowed her with his puzzled face.  

Kagome led him down the trail with her spear out, making sure there weren't any stones or anything to trip on. Inuyasha walked behind her. Then Kagome stopped suddenly. Inuyasha nearly ran into her. 

"Hay! Why did you stop! You could have said something!" Inuyasha yelled at her, Kagome ignored him though. 

Kagome didn't move either, she had her eyes closed and was listening closely. Inuyasha perked up his ears too and heard some footsteps walking up to them. A gentle smile crossed Kagome's face. She turned abruptly to the left of her, were there was a tiny trail. "Miroku!" She greeted happily. "What took you so long…. It's been like four days! Were have you been!" She added still with a happy smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked at the trees and saw a boy his age coming out of them. He had black hair tied in a tiny ponytail and violet eyes. He was wearing a purple robe. Inuyasha had concluded after looking at his staff that he was a monk. Kagome flung herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. 

Miroku laughed and hugged back. Then all the sudden he was on the floor with a huge bump on his head, Kagome had hit him with her spear. "Pervert!" She shouted at him, but she was starring at the trees were Miroku had been. This didn't bug the pervert in the slightest.

He laughed again with a huge sweat drop. Kagome smirked and continued on her way down the road. Miroku had loves of bread and meat in his arms. He finally looked to see Inuyasha and nearly dropped them all. 

"Your majesty!" He said and tried to hide the food behind his back. "Ummm…. These are from a cousin of mine who lives in the village. He owns a farm." He said and walked quickly too Kagome, Who was a couple of feet ahead of him. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at him.

"A guilty conscience huh…" he said and added a 'feh' before fallowing them. Kagome giggled and continued to lead the way, with the boys in toe. 

"We are almost there…." She said and they were coming to an opening. They walked up too a gate. Inuyasha was looking around suspiciously. Why had he never heard of this place? He was a prince; he was supposed to know this stuff! She stopped in front of the gate.

"Welcome…. Prince Inuyasha, to my village." She said with a smile looking between Inuyasha's and Miroku's shoulders. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrow. The gates opened behind her. Miroku and her walked in but Inuyasha starred at the site before him.

There were about three houses on the ground…. Who could call this a village? It was so small. Why would there be gates to such a tiny place. Ok the surrounding was huge and Inuyasha couldn't see the other side of the gate. This wasn't even a tribe. 

He walked in and he was amazed. It was a village…. In the trees. There were tree houses on almost every tree. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of owning his very own tree, he snorted a little and looked around. There were bridges that connected to the balconies in front of the houses. And here and there, there was a latter. Men and women and children starred down at the three of them as they entered the village. Many called to Miroku smiling and waving. 

Then Inuyasha saw an enormous house away from the three houses he saw when he walked in the village. _' It must belong to their leader…_' He thought. The prince got many stares and people were talking about him behind their hands. He just folded his hands in front of him and looked around. Kagome's house was one on the ground. She walked into it and Inuyasha heard a laugh from inside and someone shout, "Kagome!" 

He walked to the house slowly and when he looked in the doorway he saw Kagome in the middle of an almost empty room giggling with a little fox demon in her lap. The child demon was hugging her tightly and she just hugged him back. "Someone is at the door Kagome…." The boy said.

Kagome's face went into surprise. "Is it you your majesty?" She asked him. Inuyasha was about to nod but then remembered that she couldn't see. She he said 'yes' quickly. "Sorry…. Come in." She said standing up with the boy in her arms. 

The boy was eyeing him. Inuyasha wanted to smack the little boy. Miroku walked in and the boy hugged him. "Miroku! What took you so long?" 

"Um…. There was a problem in the village." The monk said quickly. Miroku put some of the food in his arms on a table in the room. "I brought some food for you too Kagome…." He said softly. Kagome smiled and said thank you happily. Then from the back room a women came storming in. 

"Miroku! What in gods name took you so long!" She had long, long black hair and brown eyes. Some hair framed her face and above her angry eyes was some pink eye shadow. 

"There was a problem at the village." The boy said from Miroku's shoulder. He was so small! Inuyasha just stood there and watched the friends. Miroku was trying to grab the girl's ass and she just kept on smashing a boomerang thing on her back on Miroku's head.

Kagome and the boy were laughing in the background and sitting on the floor. "Inuyasha…. Are you still here? Shippou is Inuyasha still here?" The boy gave her a funny look then remembered the stranger standing beside Kagome. Kagome was 'looking' in the direction of the door. 

Inuyasha was quite and didn't want to disturb the people. Kagome was 'looking' around and her eyes led to him at least 3 times.

"Yes, Kagome I'm here." Inuyasha said still standing. Kagome fallowed his voice and smiled. 

"Good, cause your staying for dinner!" She said.

"What! I am not! I have a jewel to find!" He shouted at her. Kagome shook her head.

"If you go out there with an empty stomach…. You're going to be killed." She said matter of factually. 

"I'd like to see you stop me wench!" He said and started walking to the door stubbornly. Kagome stuck out her staff and Inuyasha fell down. She felt her way to a drawer and took something out. Then she felt her way back to Inuyasha, searching for his head, and when she found it she put it around his neck. Miroku was smiling like a fool.

"Yes! Thank god!" He exclaimed happily. " I was so scared you would put those on me one day!" He laughed happily before saying, " She means good your majesty…. Don't have her executed!" Miroku said cheerfully. Inuyasha was confused. He looked down at his neck and saw a necklace of beads. He tried to take it off but it wouldn't go. 

"You're not going anywhere Inuyasha!" She said triumphantly, and sat down again. Inuyasha stood up and stormed to the door, and then Kagome said the magic word…. "Sit…." 

Inuyasha came crashing to the floor. His eyes swirled and he was plastered to the ground. "What did you do to me you witch!" Kagome giggled.

"My mother gave me those beads when I was young. She told me to use them for good…. I am doing well. Its just some beads Inuyasha don't worry, when we find the jewel, I'll take them off." Inuyasha jumped up at the word 'we'. There would be no we… only he!

"We! No! I am doing this alone." He said putting his fists up. Kagome shook her head and began too eat some bread, " Did you hear me wench I said alone!" He yelled.

"My name is Kagome, and yes I heard you and no you aren't. Now _sit_ down and have some food! Why don't you all _sit _down…. Gosh…. You know I could just _sit _the day away…. Don't you like to _sit_ Inuyasha?" Inuyasha fell to the ground 4 times and made a hole each time. He growled. He did not like this person…. He didn't like her one bit. 

He heard the 3 other people in the room laughing. He rolled his eyes and began too eat some meat. This was going to be a long journey…. Yes it was going to be a long journey indeed. 

Just then an old wrinkly woman came into the house. What didn't anyone nock? She had a panicked look on her face.  "What is it Kaede?" The girl asked. (A/N: how do you spell that?) 

"Kagome! Kouga is here!" The woman shouted. Kagome nearly dropped her tea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hay guys……….. * **Sniffle*** you only gave me 2 reviews! YOU BETTER EVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! I want to know what you guys think! Or what you want to happen! I need impute! Or else I'm going to take my frustration out on Miroku here!

Miroku: u_u'  *pats PA's back* there, there Athelia… its ok. You'll get more for this chapter. *Hand slides down back *

Pa: *death glare * **Smacks Miroku** * Pervert! And yeah I better! OR I think I'll just die.

^-^ Ok hurry and update! Guess what! I almost caught Shippou today…. But he got away! * Sigh * I'll get him next time! Hurry and review! It wont hurt yah too take a couple seconds too review! So click the button! Go, go, chop, chop.   
 

Signing out with lots of love

Princess Athelia


	3. The Begining

HAY my fantastic readers. I only have one plea…. Read this…. And review it! PLEASE! Anyways! I looked at my last chapter and noticed that the key was all messed up! It's supposed to look like this….

~^~^~^~^

=Memory

~^~^~^~^

~      *     ~  = Time change

=^=^=^=^=^ = Different people/places.

Does that look a little better? I hope it does. 

Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I will never have the pleasure of owning Inuyasha…. ***Sniffle** * I'm going to go whimper in my room helplessly as I notice my fate… Of never owning Inuyasha! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap- "Kagome! Kouga is here!" The woman shouted. Kagome nearly dropped her tea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What!" Kagome said with alarm looking toward the wrinkly woman. "He's here! Now!" She exclaimed. She tried to put down her tea, feeling for the tea holder before her desperately. Shippou took it from her and put it were it belonged. 

"Yes, Kagome! He is here now!" Kaede (A/N: Thank you so much Darkpride) Exclaimed, she pointed somewhere in the distance. Kagome obviously couldn't see this movement, considering she couldn't see at all. 

"What does he want!" She asked the woman quickly. 

"I know not Kagome… But I have an idea." The old women said bitterly yet with a bit of sorrow. 

"Not again…" Kagome muttered with a lot of annoyance. She grabbed her spear, which was leaned up next to her foot so she didn't have to search for it if there was an emergency. She used it to help her stand up and made her way outside. Inuyasha and the others fallowed her out. 

Once they were outside Inuyasha saw a man, dressed in fur standing in the middle of the village. "Kouga!" She called out, so she knew where to go. 

"I am here Kagome." He called to her. Inuyasha tilted his head at the odd behavior of the man, he waved to her. The way everyone was acting, Kagome seemed to know him. Why would he wave to her? Did he expect a wave back? Inuyasha concluded that the man was just stupid. 

The blind beauty mad her way to Kouga. She said in the politest way possible, " What do you want?" Kouga smiled at her gently. 

"I am informing you that you have another chance to be my woman." He said. Kagome had a menacing look of annoyance. Kouga obviously didn't know this, for Kouga put his hands in hers. 

"Ugg…… Kouga we have been over this! I, am, not, your, woman! Nor will I ever be your woman. Now please remove yourself from-" The weird man cut her off.

"Yes, Kagome you are my woman. We will live a happy life and you shall give me many, many wolfs. And you shall lead the wolf pack by my side" He said settling his hands on the blind girls shoulders. He had this grin on his face. It was annoying the death out of Inuyasha that was for sure. 

"No….." She muttered holding up her hand in front of him and swatting at the areas were his hands were. "Kouga….. Go back to your tribe, and leave my village alone."  She said as if Kouga was an annoying fly. 

"No….. Kagome you need me, I can be your eyes!" He said quickly. Kagome rolled her eyes. 

"Kouga! I have eyes! Ok so they don't work….. But I have Shippou to help me there! And I'm sure my new friends will help as we….. And there's Sango, and Miroku." Kagome said as if she was telling a two year old that he couldn't go play on the swings because it was dinnertime, and then listing the possibility's after dinner was done. Kouga lifted an eyebrow. 

"New friend?" Kouga asked curiously. Inuyasha scoffed, he would hardly call a girl who he just met that morning, put evil beads around his neck that made him fall really hard to the ground, and force him to bring her on a dangerous journey a friend. He folded his arms in front of him. 'Humans…..' He thought to himself then he added a stubborn 'feh' 

"Yes….. Prince Inuyasha! I met him this morn-" Kouga once again cut her off. 

"Prince?" He asked. He looked around. "Inuyasha…... were have I heard that?" The wolf man asked himself. "Oh!" He said after thinking about a minute, "Oh yes….. The mutt!" He said, kind of proud of himself for remembering. 

"Mutt?" Kagome asked silently. She was ignored though. Inuyasha was furious. 

"MUTT!" Inuyasha raged throwing up his fists. " I am not a mutt you ugly piece of-!" He was cut off by the wolf man. 

"Shut it mutt, I have business." He turned back to Kagome, who had a rather dazed look. "Now Kagome….. You are coming with me!" And before anyone could say anything Kouga lifted up the blind girl who was looking into the distance and throw her over her shoulder.

Kagome screamed and started to pound and kick the evil wolf. "Let me go! I swear if you don't put me down I'm going to call war!!!!!!" She shouted as the man turned to run away as the guards came to save the damsel. 

"There will be a war if you don't come with me Kagome." Kouga said. That didn't stop her poundings though. 

"Let! Me! Go!" She shouted helplessly. Inuyasha was about to go after her when he heard a hitting sound behind him. He looked back and saw Sango hitting Miroku over the head. He put his hands over his head to protect himself. 

"I was not looking there! I was studying the situation!" The monk shouted in defense.  

"More like studying Kagome's butt! You pervert!!" She shouted at him. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrow. Kagome was getting stolen and they were sitting there arguing over small matters? 

"No Sango! No! I would only do that to you!" He said. For a second Sango stopped. Miroku thought he was in the clear and let down his hands. But Sango started to hit him even harder calling him a pervert. 

Oh well….. It seemed like Inuyasha would have to go after her himself. He always got stuck with the boring stuff. He had a jewel to find! Why was he sitting here mingling with all these humans!

The gates were being closed! He ran after the wolf demon. The wolf jumped over the gate and Inuyasha jumped after him. Inuyasha was faster then Kouga so he jumped in front of him. (A/N: remember! The jewel is whole, so Kouga can't have the shards in his legs! Therefore he can't go super fast!)

Kagome was still struggling. Her eyes were a little fearful, and really annoyed, but they stared at the sky. Inuyasha was sure that if Kagome could see she would want to look to go to him, but she was looking at the sky. 

Inuyasha walked up to him and kneed him in the gut and then hit him in the chin. He dropped Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed her in mid air. She looked a little shocked. "What happened?" She asked.

"I kneed him and punched him and then you went flying into the air and I caught you. Me as in, Inuyasha" Inuyasha explained, Kagome 'o'ed and nodded. 

"I know who you are, I know your voice….." She said scowling. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"Already?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"And put me down! I may not be able too see, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything. Find me a big stick, I dropped my spear….." Kagome demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to jump back to the tree house village, Kagome in his arms. " I said, put me down!!" She shouted. Inuyasha wondered if he got on her nerves enough she would decide not to accompany him on his quest. He held her tightly in his arms. 

Inuyasha jumped into the city and placed her down. He looked up at the bridges, there had to be over 200 people watching them. Then all the sudden they began too cheer. Inuyasha looked around puzzled. Shippou pushed Kagome's spear to her side so she new it was hers and she took it saying thank you. 

"SIT!" She shouted angrily and Inuyasha fell too the ground painfully. He tapped his fingers on the ground with annoyance. He was going to get these beads off! "We leave in the morning!" She shouted. 

He didn't even get a thank you! How rude of her. He growled. He was going to kill the wench when he got those beads off. 

Sango was still hitting Miroku with her giant boomerang. He walked into the hut and saw Kagome huggling Shippou. "Where am I sleeping wench?" He asked snottily.

Kagome scowled. " Where ever….." She muttered and she went to a bedroom in the back, Shippou fallowing her in. Sango came storming in and went to the room Kagome had entered, she completely ignored Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and turned to leave the house. He saw the monk sitting on the floor with a number of humongous bumps. 

"Hello Inuyasha, you may bunk with me tonight, I'm sure I have room." Miroku said standing up and rubbing his head. Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku led him to the house next to Kagome's. It was beside the 3ed house and Kagome's. Inuyasha figured that the respected people lived down here. 

Ok, Miroku wasn't exactly respectable, but he was a monk! That got him points, and a low ground house. Kagome was blind, so she couldn't exactly live in a tree house, and there was the leaders house, so who's house was next to Miroku's? Maybe it was that old lady….. 

Inuyasha didn't have a good sleep. Thoughts were running through his head. What if Naraku had already found the jewel? Had his father and brother already left? Where was the jewel? Has Kagome always been blind? What's it like to be blind? What would happen if Naraku had found the jewel? There were so many questions, and so many answers. Add Miroku's snoring to that, and nobody could sleep. 

But finally at about 12:00 he managed to fall asleep. 

~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~

Inuyasha woke up to someone yelling in the hut. "Miroku!" the voice shouted. The voice made its way to the room he was in. He opened his eyes and saw Sango shaking the monk. "Miroku!" She shouted in his ear. 

Miroku opened his eyes. He looked up to meet the face of a very scared and confused Sango. "Lady Sango! What is it? What would worry such a beautiful face like yours?" He asked and shot up.  Sango brushed off the comment.

"Miroku! She's gone into another fit! I can't wake her up!" Sango said. She was really freaked out. Inuyasha popped up.

"Who has gone into a fit?" He asked curiously, but he was ignored, he looked around and noticed that there was no one in the room, but he heard them running out of the house. Inuyasha ran after them. 

When he stopped he found himself in Kagome's house, no Kagome's room. She was moving all over the place and her covers were thrown off. Kaede was there trying to wake her up, as well as Shippou. He stared at the blind girl in shock. If Kagome weren't moving around a lot, he would think she was dead.

Her eyes were wide open with horror and she was moving all over the place muttering things. It was frightful, he legs rolling all over the ground and her hands waving wildly. People were yelling at her to wake up. 

"No…..! No!" He heard her yell helplessly. "NO! My eyes!" Inuyasha moved forward, his ears were lying on his head, flat out. " I can't….." The monk had moved next to her and was sitting down with his legs crossed. He pressed his hand on her forehead. 

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's voice had quieted. She had stopped moving "no….." She whispered breathlessly. He wanted her to stop! He wanted her to shut up, she was freaking him out. Her eyes closed after some more muttering. Finally, after all Miroku's chanting, he shook her awake. 

She woke up groggily. "Ugg….. I had that dream again." She muttered and rubbed her face. Everyone in the room was perfectly quiet. She got up and went and put on her boots as if nothing happened. She probably heard their breathing though cause her head looked at them all. 

"What are you all doing in my room?" She asked lifting an eyebrow. Shippou jumped into her arms. She tilted her head at the wall and held him with one arm and grabbed her spear with the other. When she got no answer she said, " Ok whatever, don't tell me, but we got to eat and then go." She said and made her way out of the room. 

Everyone fallowed her out, but Inuyasha stood there, puzzled. His ears finally went back to normal. Gosh….. Humans were so confusing. They ate and started their journey. Well after a little problem

…..

"No! They are not coming! I have enough trouble having to bring you with me!" Inuyasha shouted furiously at Kagome. Kagome folded her arms together.

"They are two! Besides! Strength comes in numbers!" Kagome said stubbornly, they had been arguing for about 15 min. already.  Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou sat on the sidelines listening. Miroku was just sipping some of his tea. 

"No! Strength comes in me!" Inuyasha spat back. "Your going to slow me down as it is!" He shouted at her. Kagome fumed.

"I am not! I'm going to find it for you! I can feel it!" She shouted at him, "And I know its it!" She added at Inuyasha's sudden silence. She would not have this.

"I said-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" She shouted and Inuyasha fell to the ground quickly. Kagome folded her arms. "Come on guys, let's go!" Kagome decided that she had won, and her and the rest of the group fallowed, Sango made sure to step on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha folded his arms; he was going to kill her when he got these cursed beads off!

Inuyasha continued to argue with the blind girl. She wouldn't give in though; she showed no respect for him at all. They made ok progress, Kagome rode on the back of that giant cat thing, and they made some distance between them and the village. They had made camp under Kagome's strict rule. 

~     *    ~    *     ~     *     ~     *     ~     *     ~      *      ~     *      ~     *     ~      *     ~    *    ~

Sango and Miroku were sitting on a log by their sleeping bags. "So Miroku, what do you think of this prince guy?" She asked him, laying her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. 

"Well….. He is stubborn, moody, loud, and he disturbs my sleeping patterns. (A/N: O.o I thought Miroku disturbed Inuyasha's sleeping Patterns! That stupid monk! But you gatta love him! ^0^) yes… He is very much like a prince." He said poking their fire with a stick. 

Sango laughed a little. Of all the years she had known the monk, she new he was the loudest sleeper ever, He was even louder then Kagome when she had her fits. " Miroku….. What do you think about Kagome's fits?" She asked curiously, the monk said he would look into it for her. 

" All I can think of is a reoccurring memory. Or something like that. You hear her screaming, ' No! My eyes, I can't' Maybe it was when she became blind." Miroku said starring into the fire. Sango gave him a startled look. She always thought Kagome was born blind. "I remember when she could see….. A long time ago." He said.

"She could see? I didn't know that." Miroku nodded. 

"When we were young. She was no more then 5 years old. But it is not my story to tell." He said and sighed. Sango scrunched her face in thought. She knew that Miroku and Kagome grown up together. Why didn't she know that Kagome used to be able too see though?

"Hay Miroku?" Sang said and took her attention off the blazing fire and looked at Miroku, he looked at her.

"Yes Lady Sango? Have you finally decided to bear my child?" He asked with a perverted smile. Sango hit him over the head with the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Kirara. The small demon cat growled and went back to lie down.  Miroku laughed.

Sango wished she had some of those wonderful prayer beads. She had totally forgotten what she was going to ask him, wrapped up in the thoughts of torturing Miroku. But Miroku asked her a question. 

"I bet you that they fall in love and get married." He said pointing to an arguing Inuyasha and Kagome across the fire. Sango couldn't help but laugh. He was probably right. 

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Inuyasha sat starring at the fire, that stupid girl had gone to go talk to that other stupid girl! Girls could be such stupid girls. If he had to save Kagome's butt one more time he would blow his head off. 

He saved her two times already, in the two days of knowing her. From that stupid wolf guy and from some random demon that thought she looked tasty. He wondered why. Why did he save her? Ok so she was pretty nice looking and all… But so were a lot of other girls he hadn't saved. He sighed. 

He finally came to a conclusion after about five minutes. It was because she was blind. He felt sorry for her and wanted to make sure she was ok. He shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? 

Then out of no were someone popped into his head.

Marcella.

He wondered if she was ok. Was she having fun? Did everyone think she was heartless because she wasn't crying over her dad? No… They probably just thought she misunderstood. Such clueless old people. Inuyasha hoped he would be able too see her again. 

Just then Kagome came walking back. "Hay Inuyasha." She said. She sounded nice, not bossy, like she had for the whole day.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked as he starred at the fire. He remembered the sight of the town and closed his eyes, then looked over at Kagome. 

"I never got a chance to say thanks for the whole Kouga thing." She said smiling over at him. He scoffed. Stupid wolf boy. " He just wont take no for an answer…." She said pleasantly. 

" I think he's just a possessive jerk." Inuyasha said truthfully. Kagome let out a small laugh. He liked her laugh. 

"Hay Inuyasha…" She said timidly. Inuyasha looked over at her curiously. This would be her cue to say her question, but she kept quiet. Then Inuyasha remembered that she was starring behind him. 

"Yes?" He asked. That made her talk.

"W-w-what do you look like?" She asked him. Inuyasha's eyes opened large at her. He wasn't expecting that question. Inuyasha was so glad that she couldn't see his itsy bitsy little blush. "Could I touch your face? Just too see what you look like…Cause I'm really curious." She said blushing. Inuyasha's face softened a little. 

He grabbed her hand in the most non-affectionate way and placed it on his face. " I have golden eyes…." He said, she traced her fingers around his eyes. They were large. "And fangs." He said, she ran her finger over his tooth gently, so she wouldn't prick herself. She felt heat on his face. He was blushing. She gave a light smile.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Sango grinned over the fire at Kagome feeling Inuyasha's face. She smiled gently at the blushing dog demon. " I remember when she did that to me. We were 9. It was fun describing myself." She said with a small giggle. Miroku gave a perverted smile.

"She does it every year, too keep up with our features." He said with his amused smile. " I remember last time she did it to me" He laughed. Sango immediately knew that he had let his hand wander and hit him on the head. 

"Pervert!" She shouted at him. " She likes my bangs…" She said after a few moments of silence. 

"I like you're your bangs too, they shape your angelic face." He said. Sango rolled her eyes, but blushed lightly. Why did he have to do that to her! " She likes my hair!" He said pointing to his ponytail. 

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Inuyasha had gone over his whole facial features already. "My hair is white." He said. Kagome tilted her head slightly, and stopped running her hand through his long hair.

"White? How old are you Inuyasha?" She asked him, lifting an eyebrow. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at her face. 

"I'm 17." He said with a smirk at the relived look on Kagome's face. 

"What kind of white?" She asked curiously, continuing to run her hand throw it. Inuyasha blushed again. 

"Its kind of a silver white." He tried to explain his hair. Kagome ran her hand over the hair that was surrounding his face. "And it's long." He added. Kagome nodded and laid some in her hand and let her fingers brush through it to the end. "And there's my." Before he could get his words out Kagome spoke them.

"Dog ears?" She asked amused. No! She was going to play with his ears! She pinched them lightly. She gave a little giggle. On the other side of camp Sango was laughing a little with Miroku. She rubbed them and Inuyasha leaned his head into her hand, like he had done with Marcella. Awe, stupid human girls, always playing with his ears and making him want to lie there forever with his ears being rubbed. 

"Alright, that's enough with the dog ears." He said before he drifted of to eternal bliss, not good for this Inuyasha. She pulled her hands back and smiled at him. 

"Thanks!" She said happily. Inuyasha gave a 'yah' and went back to his thoughts. She was still starring in his direction. 

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked again he turned to her again.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly. Kagome was blushing a little and her hands went behind her back. She 'looked' down, to hide her blush no doubt. "Inuyasha… What do I look like?" She asked timidly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock once again. She didn't know what she looked like! His ears toppled onto his head like they did that morning.  She really had no clue what she looked like. How could she live like that?

"Well… you have shoulder length black hair." He said trying to describe her. " It's a soft black that shimmers in the moonlight. And your eyes are blue and gray." He began to describe the rest of her without it seeming as though he was coming on to her.

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Sango starred over the fire at the two again. Inuyasha was describing her. She must feel foolish, asking him that. Miroku sighed at his very best friend. "If I could rip out my eyes, I'd give them to her, just so she could see herself, her smiling face. Just so she could see Inuyasha, and me and you." Sango said starring at the younger girl across the fire. " I just wish there was something I could do." She said hopelessly. 

Miroku put a hand on her back. " I know Sango, I know." He said. Unfortunately his hand slipped down, and down and down. Sango grabbed his staff and bonked him on the head with it, then went to go to sleep muttering about his perverted-ness. Why had she agreed to come to this again? 

Oh yeah… So she could help Kagome. This was going to be a long, long quest... she could feel it. But in its own special way… It would be good. No it would be wonderful!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What do you think? You know the part were Kagome asked what she looked like! I feel so sorry for her! But that part was so cute! ^-^ It's so hard to put humor into this. Because it has a blind girl. And I keep on wanting to type, ' when she noticed the look on his face' I hope its good enough for you all.

Miroku: have you kidnapped Shippou yet?

PA: nope…but I almost got him! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I even had him in a cage, but he puffed away, o.o 

Miroku&PA: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	4. Living Vines

Hay all! ^-^ * **Huggles darkpride tightly*** darkpride is my new very best friend. Thank you so much darkpride! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: I thought I was your new best friend! I feel so betrayed!

PA: -.- I luv ya and all Miro… But, you're just a cute captured character, sorry man. Wait…no your not! YOU'RE THE BEST CHARACTER IN ANIME! ^_____^

* A run away Shippou runs by… *

PA: THERE HE GOES! MUSES DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! I GATCHA NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Miroku: .' ummmmm… Read and review. *Watches crazy lunatic PA chase after the itsy bitsy fox demon with a butterfly net. * 

Disclaimer: you know…why does someone always have to own the anime? Why can't the anime own the person? Inuyasha owns me! Hahahahaha!

Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! * Rubs hands together evilly. *

PA: .'…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and the gang had been traveling for about a week now. Kagome, as Inuyasha learned, didn't like to not get her way. She would always yell and yell until she got her way. This was extra affective on Inuyasha, cause of his sensitive ears. Kagome sat on Kirara's shoulders with boredom.

Inuyasha looked back at the girl, who was humming, and scoffed. " Kagome, I think you should end your singing career right here and right know." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes, and acted as though she didn't here him. 

They had fought 3 more demons so far, and they hadn't run into any familiar faces, or villages. 

"I think we should take a brake!" Kagome called from behind everyone. Everyone looked back at Kagome. 

"We have already wasted enough time! Why do you want a brake anyways? You're doing nothing but sitting there!" Inuyasha called back, still walking. Kagome starred towards him. 

"Honestly Inuyasha, I have other things I have to do!" Kagome huffed, and made Kirara stop. Inuyasha snorted.

"Right…" He said sarcastically. Kagome picked up her spear and slid of the giant cat's back. "Like what?" 

"I need to take a bath! Stupid dog!" She growled at him dangerously. Sango popped in quickly. 

"Oh so do I. Inuyasha, I also think we should take a small brake." She said stopping with Kagome. Miroku had a perverted smile on his face.

"Yes, I agree! A brake would be wonderful!" He said cheerily. He got several stares. Sango bashed him over the head with her giant boomerang. (A/N: have you noticed that everything Sango has happens to be large? Her boomerang thing… Kirara. I was just thinking about that…. Hehe) 

Kagome sighed. 'When will that man ever learn?' she thought. 'He's just digging himself a huge, huge hole.' (A/N: Sorry for interrupting again but did you know that when you dig a deep hole, you build a big mountain of dirt? Just sharing the info! ^-^) Inuyasha went up into the trees, again. 

Kagome shouted out, " Inuyasha! Which way to the nearest spring?" She asked. Inuyasha didn't think and he pointed. Kagome was starring up at the sky, waiting for an answer. "Which way?" She asked.

"North." Sango said taking Kagome lightly by the arm and pulling her towards the spring. She pulled her away from the rest and then they broke out in conversation. Inuyasha jumped down from the trees as they walked away.

He grabbed the color of Miroku's robes as he began to walk after them. "I don't think so." He said boredly. Miroku exhaled sadly. 

"Ah…party pooper." He said and went to sit by a nearby tree. Inuyasha sighed and jumped back up into the trees too keep look out. Stupid girls, and their stupid baths. He threw his arms up in frustration. 

=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Kagome took of her little clothing and laid them on a nearby rock. She sat there for a while starring off into space. 

Sango took of her dress. Since Sango had lived in the central village longer then Kagome, her cloths were more modernized. As Miroku had told her, the last time she was at the central village, she was three years old. 

She slowly stuck her toe into the water, to check the temperature. It was warm, thank goodness. She put her whole self in and dunked her head under. The water felt so good. "Come on Kags! The water is great!" She called to Kagome, who placed down her spear and slowly entered the wonderful water. 

She smiled and dunked herself, coming up above the water. She sniffed the air happily. Sango splashed her cheerily. Kagome giggled. They were playing a kind of Marco polo. Sango would splash at her and she would go in the direction. They did this for a long time, and to their great surprise, and delight, they didn't get grandma hands and feet.

Sango splashed her again and retreated behind a rock. Kagome giggled and went after her. She stopped herself too listen to the currant, and try and find any spots were the water was pushed aside. She was about to go check a spot when she felt something on her feet. 

She figured it was just a fish and continued on with her game. She heard Sango giggle and went after her voice. She hadn't played this game in so long, she was a bit rusty. Kagome felt the fish on her ankle, but she just kicked it away and swam around.

She sighed when she couldn't find Sango. "Sango!" She called. She heard a distant giggle and swam towards it. 

But she was pulled back. She had tricked her! How dare she! But she didn't hear Sango's cheerful giggle. In fact, she didn't hear Sango at all. "Sango!" She called worriedly. No response. She stood up fully and shouted for her again. "Sango!" 

She was tugged again. Then finally she realized that something had wrapped itself around her foot. She let out an ear-shattering scream. She tried to pull away, but it was no use, finally she felt her head go underwater and she struggled. Every time she tried to scream bubbles emerged from her mouth.

~     ^     ~     *     ~     ^     ~     *     ~    ^     ~     *     ~     ^     ~     *     ~     ^      ~

It had been an hour and Inuyasha was getting fed up with the stupid girls. He jumped from the tree and saw the monk sitting and chanting to himself. Stupid monk…stupid girls…stupid Kagome. "Miroku!" He interrupted.

The man looked up from his spot on the floor and say Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha?" He asked standing up. Inuyasha was about to say something, when he heard a scream, not just any scream, a Kagome scream. The monk and Inuyasha looked in the direction. 

That was the way to the springs! "The girls!" They said in unison and ran towards the springs. 

When they got there, they were met with a horrible sight. Sango was strapped to a tree, still naked, but the vines covered her privet areas. Miroku couldn't help but stare. That stupid monk. But she hadn't even noticed them. She had a vine over her mouth, but she was screaming at the water. 

Inuyasha looked over at the water and saw a flash of black falling under the water. He gasped. "Kagome!" He called and before he knew what he was doing he dived into he water. Miroku ran to help Sango. He tried to call her again but all that came out of his mouth was bubbles. He swam after her as the green vine pulled her through the water. 

He once again tried to call her name, but failed miserably. He swam as fast as his legs would let him, but he was afraid the retreating vine was too fast. He wanted too call her so bad. 

He was gaining on it. He grabbed it finally after what seemed like forever. With his free hand, he grabbed Kagome around the waist and he bit into the vine as hard as he could. It let go of Kagome's ankle and Inuyasha retreated to the top of the springs and gasped for breath. 

He laid her down on the ground quickly and laid his cheek over her mouth, so he could feel her breathing. She was but it was very shallow. "Kagome!" He called to her desperately. He took off his red over top and placed it on her, to give her some modesty.

 He heard a distant bang and new that Sango was free, and Miroku was on the floor. Sango ran and grabbed her dress, and she just wrapped it around herself before running to her fallen friend. 

"Kagome! Wake up Kagome!" He said shaking her as hard as he could. But she lay there motionless, shallow breaths, pale face. He shook her as hard as she could. "Don't die!" he called to her desperately. "Kagome! Wake up!" He ordered.

Water flung out of Kagome's mouth, and she coughed. She opened her eyes and breathed hard. She sat up and the over top fell off her breasts. Inuyasha starred at her for a few minutes before he had a wake up call from Sango and he closed his eyes quickly. 

Kagome sat there for a few minutes, trying to remember what had happened. She heard a little eep that sounded like Inuyasha. Then she remembered, she was completely naked. She eeped and hid under the material that was on her lap.

"Kagome! Your ok! Thank-" Inuyasha caught himself before he let any bad emotions out, " What were you doing! You could have been killed! You stupid wench!" He shouted in recovery. But he felt a hand on his cheek

"I. Am. NAKED! GET! AWAY!" She shouted slapping him with every word. Inuyasha looked over at Sango briefly then ran after Miroku quickly. Stupid girls!

Kagome and Sango made their way to the boys after they got dressed, Kagome was still pink with embarrassment, but Sango was just pissed. "Talk about embarrassing!" Kagome blurted out about halfway there.

"I know! I mean why couldn't they have like closed their eyes! Oh those perverts!" Sang agreed clutching her fists till the almost drew blood. "Ok but kags, I was so scared for you! I thought you were going to die when you're head fell under the water!" Sango said hugging Kagome tightly. 

Kagome smiled and starred at a nearby tree over Sango's shoulder. She hugged back gently. "Me too, but what happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I was hiding behind a rock, and I was about to go and dive in for you, but the vines grabbed me from behind, and before I could yell for you, it covered my mouth!" Sango explained quickly, and let Kagome go.  

"Ah, ok I gattcha." Kagome said nodding her head and walking with her spear held out in front of her. Sango fallowed her closely behind. They chatted all the way back to the place were the boys were. 

When they got there Inuyasha was leaning against a tree and Miroku was petting Kirara gently. They walked forward and sat down across from Miroku. Miroku had his perverted smile on his face when Kagome and Sango appeared.

"Miroku, you are going to forget everything you saw today." Sango ordered. Miroku gave a laugh and stood up as Kirara went and lay down next to Kagome. 

"Yes Sango." He said and walked over near Inuyasha, as too avoid an attack. Sango rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked, when he decided he was far away enough. 

"I'm alive. Hay wait a second." She said listening closely to her surroundings. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her curiously 

"What is it wench?" He asked looking around. Kagome sniffed the air a little. 

"Is Shippou here?" She asked with a worried face, " He hasn't hugged me yet, is he all right?" She added.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked around. There was no Shippou in sight. They started too look behind trees, and in them. Kagome just sat in the middle of the clearing worriedly. "Is he here?" She repeated. 

" I don't see him." Sango said after she came out from behind a tree. Kagome looked around with a sad expression. Inuyasha sat down against his tree again while Sango and Miroku started to shout for the small fox. 

^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=

Shippou hummed to himself as he was gathering some sticks for a fire. He knew they would be having a long brake. He extended his feet way out in front of him before bringing them to the ground. 

He heard a rustling in a nearby bush and turned quickly, stopping his humming. Maybe it was just the wind? "Stupid wind, it cold really freak out a poor kid like me." He reassured himself. (A/N: *PA walk's behind Shippou with her butterfly net over her head * gatcha now! Hehehehehe! *Miroku tackles her to the ground and pulls her away from the poor defenseless fox boy. *  Hay! u_u no fare! L) 

He gathered some more sticks as he walked quietly. Then he heard it again. He looked around quickly. Just as he was turning around though he heard a scream. A loud, loud scream. "Kagome!" He shouted and as he turned to run after her he felt something grab his ankle. 

"Hay let me go!" He shouted, digging his teeth into the thing, which he discovered was a vine. He got away briefly and started to run in the direction of the scream, but then two more vines grabbed a hold of his feet. He couldn't get them off; the only thing he could do was struggle to get away. He was about to cry for help, but a vine covered his face, and two more grabbed his arms, he had dropped his sticks way back when he heard Kagome scream. He muffled some stuff and bit the vine with tremendous force, but it wouldn't let him go. 

What was he going to do? He needed help fast, and there was nothing he could do. Just before he fell unconscious he heard an evil laughter, and saw a shape with long black hair.

^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^

"We have to find him!" Kagome shouted, She was standing up and yelling at Inuyasha, who insisted on rest.

"No wench! Its dark and we wont be able to see anything!" Inuyasha shouted back. Kagome gave him the meanest look she could muster. 

"Well then, you will be on the same level as me!" She shouted at him. " He could be in trouble Inuyasha! He could even be dead!" Kagome shouted even louder.  This argument went on and on. 

Sango, Kirara and Miroku had already left to search for him, and Inuyasha had to stay and watch Kagome, since he didn't even want to go look for the boy. Kagome fell to her knees. 

"Please Inuyasha! Please!" She begged him looking at the ground, hiding her eyes from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the girl on the ground and lifted his eyebrow.

"No Kagome! We'll look in the morning." Inuyasha said and he turned to leave her, when he smelt something. It was wet, and salty.

"Please." She begged him desperately, tears falling from her face and landing on the ground. " Please Inuyasha, I'm begging you. I'll do anything for you when we find him. Please Inuyasha, I can't bare too loose another someone I love." She whimpered. Inuyasha looked back at her.

She was sobbing, uncontrollably. She kept on repeating, " Please, I'll do anything." Her hands gripped the dirt hopelessly; the tears were spilling onto her hands like a waterfall. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Stupid girls…

"Get on my back." He said quickly. Kagome looked up wondrously. 

"What?" She asked, her voice a little broken.

"I'm going to carry you, get on my back." He said. Kagome nodded a little. She stood up with her spear and felt for Inuyasha's back. He was leaning down. She grabbed around his shoulders, as if to hug him from behind, and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he wrapped his arms in them. " Hold on, we are going to go really fast." He felt her nod into his neck, and he took off. 

Kagome's grip on him tightened. They were going really, really fast. Inuyasha had achieved the speed he had when he first left to find the jewel. They bounded through the trees. Inuyasha looked around for the fox. " Do you see anything?" She shouted. 

"No!" He shouted back. Kagome buried her head into his neck getting rid of her tear stricken face. She's just die if they didn't find Shippou. 

Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Miroku, Kirara, and Sango below them, but he kept going. They were going for about 2 hours now. Finally Inuyasha slowed down a little. " Hay what's that?" He asked. Kagome looked forward. 

"What?" She asked. "What does it look like?" She asked. Inuyasha landed on a nearby tree and examined it. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. It had a lot of moving things in it. It looked like a pile of worms, fighting to keep something in it. Inuyasha tilted his head a little. Then he noticed that the 'worms' were green, and one was coming right at them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry for such an evil cliffhanger. But hay, the more reviews the faster I type! I'm having difficulties with my Internet though! *Sniffle * I want it to work!!!!!!! And I fear I'll never catch that evil little fox demon!

Miroku: ^_^' look on the bright side PA, you got me *Slides closer to PA *

PA: *death glare * you stopped me from catching the Kit! I would have gotten it!

Miroku: I had to! U_U*

PA: *wails * I'll never catch him!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Shippou jumps on PA's head and dries her tears with a tissue** *

PA: Thanks…I jus- hay…wait a minute! SHIPPOU! THERE HE IS! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! ***Chases kit with the butterfly net.** * Stupid little brat! YOUR MINE NOW! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!

Miroku: Hurry and review. . I think if PA gets enough reviews, she'll be able to catch Shippou and end this obsession of hers…


	5. A Blast To The Past, And Breaking

Hey my fantastic readers! I just thought of the most perfect problem for this drama!!!!!! WOO WOO! OH it's going to be s awesome! MUAHAHAHAHA! I also thought of some side stuff… I had such a writer's block! Blea!!!!!! Not cool! Oh and I let Miroku have a few field days… considering _snowgirl_ finished one of my very favorite stories! It's called _'the life of a devil!' _Check it out! It's a really really good story! ^.^ All of her stories are! Even Miro loves um! But not as much as he loved that pirate story! About a demon ghost ship and stuff! It was great!!!!!!

*Miroku throws around his pirate sword happily singing, " Oy! A pirate's life for me!!!!" PA watches, lifting an eyebrow. *

PA: hopefully he'll get over with it soon! Oh and look what I got!!!!!! ^_________^   * **Holds up a shippo by its bushy tail*** he's all mine!

Miroku: Read the story now me mateys! Har har har! Before athelia gets all boasty like! Arrrrr! Yup yup! Har har har! *waves around his sword nearly poking pa in the eye…. *

PA: you almost poked my eye out you pervert! *Slams her shippo on miroku's head then plays with shippo as if nothing happened *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't think I have the energy own Inuyasha… I spent all of it trying to catch shippo… u.u

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RECAPE:

"What?" She asked. "What does it look like?" She asked. Inuyasha landed on a nearby tree and examined it. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. It had a lot of moving things in it. It looked like a pile of worms, fighting to keep something in it. Inuyasha tilted his head a little. Then he noticed that the 'worms' were green, and one was coming right at them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha dived to the side, narrowly missing the fast moving vine. Kagome gasped and tightened her grip at the quick movement, she heard the swoosh of the vine. " Inuyasha! What is it!" She yelled beside his tender dog-ears. He winced.

"More vines!" he shouted back hopping to a new tree, avoiding another quick moving demon vine. Kagome gasped and blinked. Inuyasha tried his best to jump around all the vines, but having a woman on his back didn't help much. He concentrated on all the vines, keeping his footing. 

"I'm slowing you down!" She shouted at him in sudden realization. Inuyasha ignored her and kept avoiding the vines. He wouldn't put her down, if he did, then she would get taken. "I'm slowing you down Inuyasha!" She shouted at the stubborn dog demon. 

"Shut up and let me concentrate! Or we are going to fall! And its not going to be pretty!" he shouted at her. Kagome nodded and bit her lip so she wouldn't distract him more. She cursed herself, over and over again for being blind; she wanted so desperately to see what was going on. 

Kagome wanted to get off him, he was beginning to slow down, and she knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. 15 minutes of jumping out of the way had already past, nothing but sighs of frustration escaped their mouths. "Inuyasha! I think you should let me down!" she finally spoke up. 

Bad move.

Inuyasha, distracted by Kagome's comment, had lost his footing. A vine rammed into his right side, as he was flying back through the air, his arms let go of Kagome's legs. His body crashed into Kagome's, knocking the air out of her and making her arms fall out of their fold around Inuyasha's neck. 

She screamed, Inuyasha was sent back, and some how she was falling to the ground. At least she wasn't slowing him down anymore. She held her spear for dear life, dropping to the ground like a stone. She could feel the solid ground just a few meters below her. She new she was going to hit. 

She closed her eyes, even though it wouldn't help at all. It was an instinct. She was falling! And she was meters from the hard, hurtful ground. She had an idea, but not enough time to do it… it would only succeed in a spear through the stomach, so she kept it to the side. 

She was still screaming as she banged into the earth. She could almost hear it shake beneath her, though she definitely wasn't fat. It was a long fall. She lay, spiraled on the ground, completely still. Her last thoughts before falling into her usual land of black were, where is Inuyasha? Did he survive? And she drifted off into a state of unconsciousness. 

Meanwhile Inuyasha was spiraled on a branch, huffing and puffing almost violently. A deadly vine flew at his face but he jumped just in time. He scanned the ground, looking for a sign of Kagome… but there was none. He cursed under his breath. No Kagome in sight! Where was she! 

He was getting fed up with dodging these deadly vines so he started slashing at them, his hands now free. He did everything in his power to get them away from him, but there were more and more. Kagome's scream, which had been echoing in his ears, ended. It was over, he couldn't hear her. Was she dead! No! She couldn't be! 

He jumped from tree to tree, still slashing, and feeling very annoyed. As he skimmed the surface his eyes landed on the 'pile of warms' that really weren't warms, but vines. He heard a distant mumble of someone yelling for Kagome, but it was very muffled, if Inuyasha didn't have sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. 

It was whiny and annoying, and a little scratchy. It was Shippoe! That little brat was the cause of this. He figured that his claws wouldn't be able to travel fast enough, and he was getting really annoyed, so he pulled out his sword.

His sword… It shimmered in the light as the vines launched themselves at him in 5s. He was too good though, he slashed his sword once and they were all gone. Yes. His pride and joy. His Tetsuiga! It was legendary! And it was his! Not his brothers! Not his fathers! But his!

He slashed the next attempt as well, and the next, and the next, and all the attacks that came his way. Now he was just getting bored! So he launched an attack! He attacked the warm squirmy vine like things on the ground.

The attack worked! He slashed half way throw the vines and there tangled in the middle was none other then the annoying little brat. The vines were probably thriving off of him! That stupid irresponsible brat! He should know better then to walk alone! A muffled sound came from him. He had a vine over his mouth and his arms and legs had vines holding him… upside down. 

Inuyasha punched into the vines and pulled out the little kitsune. He grabbed him by a leg and literally ripped him right out. The kid breathed deeply and leaned forward, his face red, obviously from the blood that as running to his face for god knows how long. 

Inuyasha whacked him over the head. " You stupid kid!" He shouted at him. Shippoe glared at the older half demon.

"I was attacked! I was gathering wood for camp!" He shouted back, explaining the events that took place. Through all their arguing, they didn't even notice the little pink ball that rolled their way. Inuyasha looked down upon hearing shippoes little oos and awes.

The small fox boy picked up the ball and started tossing it around happily, completely forgetting about the lifeless vines behind him and putting all his attention on the pretty pink orb he was playing with. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and remembered that Kagome had been lost. So he looked around. He didn't see her, anywhere. 

Shippoe tossed the little pink sphere over his shoulder and kicked it back into his hand, like hackysack kind of. Inuyasha was getting very annoyed now… what's new! And he stole the little jewel out of the air. Shippoe pouted and tried to take it from him, but Inuyasha held it in his one hand way above the little kid. 

"Hey! Inuyasha! Give it back!" He yelled at him angrily. Inuyasha smirked a little and held it higher. He was waving it around laughing evilly.

After about 5 minutes of the teasing, Inuyasha got interested in what he was holding. So he held it in front of his face. He gasped at the small warm little jewel. He just stood there completely ignoring Shippoe, who was still trying to steal it back. The pink treasure in his hands sort of blinked, as if it was in distress. 

He was holding the Shikon jewel! In his own hand…. he gaped at his palm longer, shippoe had stopped jumping and was eyeing Inuyasha like he was about to pounce. The noises emitted from the dog demons mouth before he could do anything.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" Inuyasha shouted at the kitsune. Shippoe jumped back in alarm. He was just playing with a little ball, like a little kid is supposed to. " THIS IS THE REASON I CAME INTO THIS CURSED FOREST! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN SEACHING FOR!" he added still his voice much louder then it needed to be. 

Shippoe cupped his ears in pain, nothing but swirls for eyes. All he could hear was Inuyasha's ranting. They didn't notice the shadows in the bushes, making their way around them. Inuyasha was over joyed and he was ready to go! But Shippoe had to interrupt his jumps for joy and his scolds for death. 

"Where is Kagome?" 

Inuyasha stopped and looked down at the little brat. Then he remembered he had lost her. Oh! He was so stupid! "OH! I forgot! I got hit by a vine and she fell off of my back!" Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to catch her sent.

"That's funny," he muttered under his breath. Shippoe looked up at the half demon curiously. 

"What is?" he asked worry filling his eyes. Inuyasha looked around, taking a few steps and sniffing the air, closing his eyes and concentrating. Shippoe fallowed him, " What's funny!" The kitsune shouted at him. 

"I can't smell her. I can-" Inuyasha cut himself off. He sniffed the air quickly. " Wait I just got her! NO!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in aggravation. " I lost her again… well it was that way…" He said pointing down a thin trail. Shippoe started ahead while Inuyasha clutched the jewel tightly, as if it would fall apart if he so much as dropped his arm, and sniffed the air. They'd catch her sent every now and then, then loose it quickly. 

It was a very aggravating walk for Inuyasha, who should have just turned around and went back to his kingdom, which was probably the closest city around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Kagome was lying on the solid ground uncomfortably. Her eyes where shut tight, and her breathing was quick. She could feel her life draining by the second. She could hear her brain fighting off the call of that large bright light above her. She wanted to think about Inuyasha… she really did, but her mind wouldn't near the dog demon subject.

Instead it was on a familiar smell. 

Smoke

Blood

And flowers? It was all mixed in together, all of the different smells. Her head throbbed, and she wanted desperately to clutch it, but her arms wouldn't move, her eyes wouldn't open. She couldn't yell, she couldn't stand. All she could do was lay there and breath.

Breath! A voice yelled at her in her head. And she tried! She really did, but she was slowing down her breaths, she could feel her heart slowing and the shifting sound from her brain also slowed. It was closing, she was dieing. And all she wanted to think about was the fact that she would never see her friends again! 

Finally she stopped trying, and fell into a world of black. More black then usual, if that's possible. It was gone. It was all gone! And then the memory….

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_A little girl looked around herself. She was sitting in a large bed of pink wild flowers. She hummed happily to herself as she knotted the small flowers together. The raven-haired child didn't hear the_ _footsteps inclosing on her, nor did she hear the innocent flowers being crushed with every step._

_"Onii-chan is going to love this!" She said happily, still knotting flowers together. She smiled her innocent smile ignoring the speeding object zooming towards her. Out of no were her arm was snatched, she let out a painful gasp and watched helplessly as the pink flowers fell to the ground._

_She looked up and saw the worried face of her mother. "Mama? You ruined Onii-chan's present! Now I have to start all over!" She said kneeling down again and began to gather up the flowers. The hand pulled her away though. "Mama?" She asked looking up at her mothers face. _

_She was being dragged away…what was going on? She tried to reach the half finished reef, but her mother's hold was too tight. The child didn't stop struggling though. " Please mama! Let me finish it! Its for his birthday." She called pulling in the opposite direction. _

_"No!" Her mother shouted at her in distress. Her mother never shouted at her, she knew something was the matter! But what was it? What could shake her usually happy mother to this… sad woman. "Kagome! We have to go now." The woman said. _

_Kagome stopped struggling. Her mother called her by her full name! That never happened! Never! She allowed herself to be dragged as she watched the beautiful garden disappear behind a large house. _

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

An: ok this chapter is a bit confusing! So bear with me here! 

Miroku: gladly! ^.^

*PA hits Miroku over the head* Not what mean! This is all happening, as Kagome is unconscious on the floor! But she has a dream after she has a memory. Then she goes back to the memory. Do you understand? If you don't then review and I'll explain it in the next chappy! And I'll be going back to Inuyasha some times… ok I'm done!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked down a hill, her raven hair blowing to the side. Her eyes glassine as she stopped at a flower patch. She looked down and found her self-picking up a small reef of flowers. Some tears spilled onto the flowers beneath her, some due before morning. 

Wait… she could see! She could see everything! It was so familiar! She heard a stern no from the direction of a large cottage and saw a little girl being dragged by her mother.

No! It wasn't a little girl! It was her! It was a little girl though. But it was like a mini her. Kagome held her head as she _watched_ the little girl being dragged around the corner. She ran after her quickly, catching the smell of smoke and flower mixed up.  Her mind traveled back to the events of that night. That horrible, fate changing night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kagome was sitting at her quiet table, her hands folded under the table as she watched her mother sipping her tea. " Kagome dear. Things have changed! It is your onii-chan's birthday, but that's not necessarily a good thing." Her mother said trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. 

_Kagome tilted her head slightly. Why had her mother called him her 'onii-cahn'? She always called her onii-chan by his name! Always! Something was bugging the middle-aged woman! "Mama?" Kagome asked. The curtain coving the opening that led outside moved and a boy a little older then her, maybe two or three years. He was 5. And he was one of Kagome's dearest friends! But his face was not a happy one. _

_Was there something she had missed? Why was he so worried, why was her mother a cm away from tears? " Ms. Higaroshi! It's starting!" The boy yelled at the woman. Kagome, once again tilted her head. _

_"What happening Miro?" She asked the little boy. _

_But the two older people in the room seemed to turn def ears on her. "Miroku. Please take Kagome to the shelter. I must try and calm him down." Her mother said with a little sigh. _

_"Yes! Right away!" He said, sounding like a 10 year old instead of a five. So he grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her away. _

_"Miro!" She cried, her wrist hurting and her little feet aching. "Miro. Was happening?" She asked while trying to keep up and huffing her little chest quickly. Miroku looked back at her, his violet eyes shining with discomfort. Kagome didn't understand anything! Why was he looking at her like that! Why?_

_"Kags! You have to keep moving!" He said pulling her through the forest. The forest! She wasn't allowed in there! She was supposed to stay in the city! _

_"Miro!" She cried terrified, " What is happening!" She struggled to pronounce the words, her being about 3 years old and crying loudly. Miroku stopped and looked at the whimpering little child. He picked her up and ran, holding her close. Kagome was surprised he could hold her so comfortably. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck though, watching the blurred trees swarm behind them. Hot tears spilled down her face. "What is happening?" She asked, getting the hang of the word, considering she had said about 5 times in about 15 minutes!_

_Her legs were clutched around the boy's waist and he supported her by her butt, but it wasn't a perverted way of holding her, it was the way he had to hold her! Kagome sniffled into his shoulder and the little boy winced, as if he was the one crying. _

_He cooed to her, " Its ok Kags, everything will be ok!" He hosted her up as she began to slip. He saw the gates and sped up his pace a little. "Don't worry…" He added and her whimpers decreased some, but didn't fade. _

_When they got to the gate, Miroku didn't put Kagome down, but he egested her on his hip and waited for the gate to open. _

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Kagome bolted after the duo as they ran out of the house. She saw her mother go to the center of the village, but when she tried to fallow her, her eyes began to blur and she could see the black again, so she thought she should just fallow the children, since she could see with them. 

They ran into the forest and towards her village, but she remembered that back then, it wasn't a village, no tree houses, just a closed off space with a gate. She fallowed the children into the area without any difficulties. Maybe she was invisible? It wouldn't surprise her; she was probably trapped in her own memory! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thank you sir!" Miroku said nodding to the guard and he ran into the area. There were many other children and people inside the gates. A beautiful 7-year-old girl was sitting by herself with an arrow. Kagome gasped when she saw her. 

_"You have my face. Kainda." Kagome said out of the blue. Miroku looked at the girl for a second, raising her eyebrow. Kagome looked past him though, and starred into the gray eyes of a girl._

_The 7-year-old girl starred at her for a while, her eyes wide with disbelief. Kagome climbed down Miroku's leg and walked over to the young girl sitting by herself. Miroku just walked behind her, as if she were about to fall any moment. _

_She didn't say anything; she just placed the palm of her hand on her face curiously, as if to make sure she was real. The other girl's eyes were large with disbelief. _

_"Hello. I'm Kag-o-me…" Kagome said her name in parts because she usually referred to herself as Kags, not Kagome._

_"Kikyo." The girl said nodding slightly. Kagome tilted her head._

_"No… Kag-o-me." She sounded out her name. The girl with the pale face and gray serious eyes watched her curiously. _

_And she laughed._

_Kagome lifted an eyebrow, " What's funny?" She asked after minutes of laughter._

_"My name is Kikyo, Kagome." She said addressing her to show she figured out what her name was. Miroku placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders defensively Kikyo looked at him and she smiled. A small nod to each other and Kikyo stood up to walk away._

_"Where are you going Ki-ki-kicyo (kick-yo is the way she pronounced it.)? Don't you wanna play?" She asked tilting her head a little.  Kikyo stopped and looked down at her with a small smile._

_"No. Not today Kagome." She said and left the two starring after her. Kagome blinked a little and looked up at Miroku, who looked back. The two began to play, forgetting about the dangers around them. Or what was happening, the disaster that would come soon._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

Inuyasha walked with the brat for hours, but he still couldn't find her, she should be around though. She didn't fall to far away from the vines. He would pick up on her scent a few times, but it was so distant. "Inuyasha!" He heard a shout. 

His head shot in the direction of the voice. There was Miroku, Kirara, and Sango walking his way through a gap in the trees. His hopes died down and he walked over to them. " Oh… you found him." Miroku said looking at Shippoe and nodding. Inuyasha nodded as well.

"Not the only thing I found either." The young prince said tossing his jewel in the air. 

" You mean I found!" Shippoe said snottily. Inuyasha gave a very small nod; it was barley a nod it was so hard to miss. Miroku looked left, then right. He looked all around. 

"Were is Kagome?" He asked after assessing she wasn't hiding or anything. Inuyasha looked away from him with a grumpy face and crossed his arms. 

"Do you know what this is!" He asked with a low growl. Miroku and Sango starred at it for a moment. Shippoe smiled knowingly. 

"I do…" He said egotistically, like he knew the secret to life. 

"Pretty?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No." He said flatly. Shippoe balled his fists slightly.

"I know…" He said trying to keep his cool. Sango trotted up to him and examined the sacred jewel. They all ignored the little fox demon. Shippoe watched them letting out a small growl. He did not like to be ignored!

"A piece of jewelry?" Sango asked after looking at it for a while. Inuyasha slapped his forehead and shook his head. Shippoe moaned and jumped around almost yelling, " Pick me! Pick me!" But he was still too short.  

"No." Inuyasha said flatly again. Shippoe kept jumping up and down.

"I know! I know!" He said trying to catch their attention, but he was ignored again. Kirara walked up to the small pink jewel and sniffed it, closing her eyes. Inuyasha waited for an answer. The cat demon let out a small 'meow…' and in return she got several raised eyebrows. 

"Ah come on guys!" Inuyasha said throwing his arms up. Shippoe was jumping beside him, trying to reach all the other's heights. He was still ignored though.

" I KNOW!" He shouted furiously. All four of them looked down at the huffing little kitsune lifting and eyebrow. He looked up at them, kind of happy that he caught their attention, but angry that he had to try so hard! 

"Of course you know you stupid rodent! I had to shout it at you after you kicked it over your shoulder!" Inuyasha scolded. Shippoe blinked and he dropped his eyes thinking, ' _why do I even bother?_' He shook his head with a sigh. In a second the two immature doglike demons (and half) were yelling at each other in range. 

Miroku placed his staff in-between their faces with a light amused scowl. (?) They turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. " What?" They both asked with anger.

"What is it?" He asked pointing to the jewel.

"It's the shikon jewel I was looking for idiot!" Inuyasha shouted at him. The monk backed up and blinked slightly, there were several 'oh' sounds, including kirara. Inuyasha slapped is forehead again. Miroku remembered his un answered question.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked looking serious again. Inuyasha looked at him and then at his feet. Miroku tapped his foot impatiently and waited for Inuyasha's reply. 

"Well… I kinda lost her." He said. Miroku starred at him in disbelief. Within seconds he felt a staff and a pair of fists slamming into his head. He should have expected this! Yes he should have! His eyes swirled and he could have sworn that there were little jewels with wings floating around his head, but he shook it. 

Miroku stood there with rage written all over his face and Sango was just plain out scary! Inuyasha didn't cower though. He would never cower. The half demon explained to the rest about what happened with the vines as they searched for the lost lady. 

"More vines?" Sango said biting her lip a little. Inuyasha nodded and walked ahead of the rest. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and sighed. This forest had a conspiracy! Perverted vines! Probably were Miroku originated from. 

Inuyasha looked back at them, his eyes slightly glazed over in thought. He wondered about the girl. Marcella. How was she handling her father's death? He placed his hands behind his neck and looked ahead. How where his family? Was Sesshomaru leading the search? Or his father? One of them had to stay in the village because he had left. He shook his head with a sigh, trying to rid his head of those thoughts.

How would Kagome react when she finds out the jewel has been found? They only new each other for about 2 or 3 weeks. About a month. Would she be sad that he was going to his village again? Or would she be over joyed.

Had Kagome accepted him as a friend? Had he accepted her? So many questions and not enough answers. He wondered why he was putting so much thought into her, and then the vision of her naked floated into his head. He shook his head blushing slightly and hoped the others didn't notice.

Then the worst possible question popped into his head.

Was she dead? If she were she would never know that he had found the jewel. She would never be able to see what he looked like. She would never have a family! She would be lost! And no one would know her story! Not even him.

He wouldn't know! His eyes glazed over again and he hadn't even noticed that he had stopped walking and was now standing with the whole group starring at him. He wouldn't cry, he would never cry. He blinked and looked around at the people surrounding him. " What?" He said grouchily.

Sango's eyes held pity and Miroku had an eyebrow lifted. Shippoe and Kirara were just starring at him. "What?" He repeated the others just shook their heads and began to walk ahead. Sango put a hand on his shoulder and muttered, " We'll find her." Inuyasha starred after her retreating form and walked behind them, to finish his pondering.

Inuyasha walked a distance behind the rest, still searching for the lost blind beauty. He wouldn't give up though! 

Why wouldn't she get out of his mind? He had the jewel and that was all he needed. Every few feet he would stop and ponder the same question, over and over. His eyes glazed over as he thought about their meeting, the way her face changed when she greeted her friend, the way she slept, how she sipped her tea, the way she asked if he was still in the room. Her distant look, which obviously couldn't be helped… He missed her smell. He couldn't smell her at all.

He looked down at his feet, eyes glazed in thought. He missed her. He missed someone. Well he kind of missed Marcella, but that was different. This kind of missing is different. What was he thinking! Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. He just had a bit of motion sickness? 

"I'm sorry Miroku!" He heard ahead of him. Inuyasha looked ahead and saw the monk and the kitsune starring at him. The monk had his hand over Shippoe's face and shippoe was a deadly pale. Sango stood to the side with worry painted on her face. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He gripped his stone to make sure it was ok.

"What happened?" he asked a little more seriously then he intended, and a little more calmer, almost tender. He shook his head and went into grouchy mode. The three suspicious companions. "Well?" he asked tapping his foot. 

"Shippoe broke the-"

"Sango!" Shippoe and Miroku shouted. Inuyasha looked at the three of them. Shippoe and Miroku were glaring at a really freaked out Sango. "He's has got to find out eventually!" She said in her defense.

"What did Shippoe break?" Inuyasha asked watching them still. Shippoe gave a nervous giggle and started to back away from the others. Inuyasha was behind him in a flash and was holding him up by the collar of his shirt. Shippoe blinked and held something out in his hand.

Inuyasha took it after setting the boy down; no way was he going to let that jewel out of his hand! He starred at it for a while.  It seemed to glow and was small and pink. It was almost as thin as a splinter. And it resembled

The jewel!

Inuyasha was about to check and make sure that the sacred jewel was still in his hands before Shippoe cut spoke up. " Sorry Inuyasha! I was bored and I wanted to play with it and I didn't think it would brake, but when I threw it up in the air that's all that came back down! I'm really sorry Inuyasha really I am and I'm sure we can find the rest of them and make it pretty again." The kitsune babbled uncontrollably, bowing with every sorry. 

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. Shippoe was backing away as he babbled, getting ready to run. Inuyasha had his fist held out in front of him and the slither in his other hand. Sango was retreating to a tree and Miroku was backing away to join her. 

Finally Inuyasha opened his fist. He starred at the stone resting on his palm, completely in awe. He clenched his fist so hard that the stone in his hand crushed and little gray specs dripped from his hand. 

"YOU BROKE IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, chasing after the kitsune, who had a head start. He was going to kill the stupid little brat if it was the last thing he did. He jumped over high roots, and ducked under low branches. He was gaining on the little fox quickly.

Shippoe ran as fast as his little legs would take him. He hopped off the side of the trees, and on rocks. Inuyasha was gaining on him, and he was going to kill him! He jumped behind some bushes quickly and was about to keep running, when he saw her. 

Kagome, lying dead center in the middle of the clearing. Her arms were of to the side, and her legs were as well. Her head lay on the floor side ways, her mouth opened a little. She was deadly pale and her chest didn't appear to be moving. 

Inuyasha jumped into the clearing, and was shocked to see a standing still Shippoe. He fallowed his gaze and saw the forgotten blind girl. "Kagome!" He shouted forgetting about the jewel and shippoe and rushing to her side. Sango and Miroku jumped in after Inuyasha and saw their fallen friend.

Miroku let out a cry and Sango gasped running to her side. Inuyasha's face paled as he laid his ear near her mouth. This would be the second time he saved her. Yes, he would save her. But he didn't feel the tingle of her breath against his ear.

"I don't think she is breathing…." He said, not wanting to believe it. Sango let out a distressed cry. Everyone had forgotten about the jewel and Inuyasha's attempt to kill shippoe. All they were thinking about was the either dead, or dieing Kagome.

            Nobody even noticed the figure slip out of the clearing and into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OMG! Finally I thought I would never finish. I started school this week, I think I will only be able to get on the computer on weekends, I have tennis practice and homework and stuff. Sorry ppls.

I have decided to forget about reviews and just focus on finishing the story. I really like this story, its fun. So I'm just going to update it for fun if nobody reviews! ^.^ I hope ya'll like it though and I still want to hear what you think about it! 

Shippoe: *waves his little arms out of a small cage helplessly.* 

And I got him! HAHAHAHAHA, I'll let him out eventually, don't worry. ^_~*

Signing out with lots of love

~*~Princess Athelia~*~


	6. The Homeland

Hey all new chapter here! Sorry it took me so long I got writers block! But here it is. I'm so tired god. I only have one week of tennis left! Yay! ^. ^ Never thought I'd be happy about that… oh well. Anyways. This should be interesting, old faces appear in this chappy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. But I got someone working on it ^_~*(I wish)

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap:

"I don't think she is breathing…." He said, not wanting to believe it. Sango let out a distressed cry. Everyone had forgotten about the jewel and Inuyasha's attempt to kill Shippou. All they were thinking about was the either dead, or dieing Kagome.

            Nobody even noticed the figure slip out of the clearing and into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She needs to be helped! Quickly!" Inuyasha gushed Sango and Miroku nodded and Shippou jumped around the fragile body. Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes watering. He would not let her die! He glanced at the others. " I'm going ahead. Meet me at the main village!" He shouted and left for his home.

His home, where he would surly get into trouble. He held Kagome bridle style in his arms. She was limp and bounced as he ran/hopped. " Stay with me Kagome…" He whispered determinedly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou fallowed behind, riding on Kirara's back.

He looked ahead of him into the trees. Hopefully he would get there in time, if he didn't, he'd be in more trouble then he could imagine, and broken hearted. He glanced at Kagome again, and shook away his tears. He left crying behind a long time ago. Crying was for the weak and the women, and he was not weak nor a women!

Well, he would be able to see Marcella again. He would have smirked if there weren't a very, very pale Kagome in his arms. "You die and I'll kill you." He whispered, remembering every second they spent together. Her wild dreams, when she touched his face, their meeting, and her encounter with Kouga. Was this the second time he had these flashbacks?

'_Why do you get into so much trouble Kagome?_' He thought, starring at her. She lay there, paling more and more. '_Why can't you just be like every other girl I have met?' _He blinked and shook his head once again, continuing on his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Get the children and women to safety!" Shouted a loud male voice. Kagome blinked in confusion and looked around to see where Miroku had gone. They where playing hid and go seek. What was all the hustle about?_

_Someone picked her up, she didn't know whom, but she was being carried in strong arms. She looked up and her features brightened at least 10 times._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kagome's eyes widened and she starred in shock as she watched herself being picked up by him. Tears weld in her eyes as she remembered what happened that fateful day. She was so young, but she remembered. 

She reached out, debating on grabbing the girl away from him. Would she be able too? She took a few steps. " No…" She muttered, knowing perfectly well that she couldn't be heard. "No…don't go with him." She whispered and walked a little faster at the retreating duo. 

She noticed Miroku shouting and watched him. She remembered. She remembered it all. She fell to the floor and clutched her head. "No! Go back… don't let him get you. Go back…" She cried and let out deep breaths.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Kagome." Said the man holding her. She smiled up at him adoringly. Distant cries could be heard. Men yelling at him to stop. Children being rushed away. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Miroku calling after her. 

_His arm was stretched out and he was running to her. She blinked at his drastic attitude. She glanced at the man holding her, who was starring ahead with an emotionless face. "Kagome!" he called to her. _

_She looked back at him, tilting her head slightly. "Onii-chan. what's happening" She asked and watched as Miroku's body disappeared from her view. He looked at her and smirked. Kagome blinked. What was going on? _

_He set her down and looked ahead of him. _

_"Kagome." He said. _

_"Huh?" She asked looking up at him._

_"Stay with me." He said. She just grabbed hold of his leg. Then she saw her, running to them. Her own mommy, breathing deeply and crying. Horror covered her face. _

_"Mama…" Kagome muttered. Naraku frowned at the woman. _

"Kagome!" She cried and stopped, starring at the sight before her. " Kagome! Get away from him!" She shouted. Kagome blinked and looked up at her brother. Her role model. "Get over here Kagome!" She ordered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha kicked open the gate and barged in, still holding the girl in his arms. He ignored the soldiers. He ignored everything, except for the fact that Kagome could be dead. It was bugging everything out of him. He wanted her to live. 

He ran franticly to the castle, ignoring the strange looks, or attempts to conversation. He needed help and fast. Or it would be the end of Kagome, as he knew her. He ended up kicking in several doors on his way to the royal healers.

He laid Kagome down on the table and looked around the musty room. He opened his ears to their fullest, trying to find the healer. Where could he be? Then he saw someone walk in.

"Healer!" He shouted.

The man looked at him. " What?" He asked boredly. Inuyasha growled dangerously in his mind.

"Help my friend." He demanded. Maybe that's why he didn't have any friends? Cause he was so rude? Oh well they can learn to live with it.

" I hav-" The man didn't finish his sentence. He was against the wall, his legs dangling in the air. The man starred at the half demon in horror. 

"Help, her, now!" He demanded staring him directly in the eye. The healer nodded and Inuyasha threw him to her. He examined her and Inuyasha was shoved out of the room as he worked. 

He humphed at door and sat down on the floor, completely forgetting about the wooden chair beside him. He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his long silver hair. He held his head and almost cried…. almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mama?" She asked. Naraku placed a hand on her little shoulder. Kagome looked up at him and back at her mom. She always listened to her mom. She heard a crack, and a snap. She looked at her brother again and gasped at the sight she saw. 

_He was changing. His eyes were tainted with blood and his mouth was letting out something. She let go of his leg and ran for her mother as fast as she could. _

_But it was too late. She stopped and starred ahead of her. Her mom fell to her knees as she watched her children. " Mama…" Kagome muttered walking a little. Her hand was outstretched, and she could hear the sound of shouting, and cracking and she could hear all the pain. _

_She smelt it. The smell that would haunt her forever…_

_Flowers_

_Smoke_

_And blood_

_She hadn't even noticed she was in her own back yard. But she had noticed that her mom was dead on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood and her brother was standing beside the woman. Kagome gasped and let out a cry._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome screamed as the memory flooded her senses. She let out an ear-shattering scream. And dropped down, crying her eyes out, still letting out an occasional scream. She remembered what happened next and shot up. She had to save her. She had to save herself.

She ran out the gates and to her back yard. She could make it. But would she be able to do anything? Would she be able to stop him? She cried as she ran, making her vision blurred. 

The young girl whipped at her eyes franticly. She had to watch where she was going. She was almost there! She smelt the smoke, the flowers, and the blood. It was overwhelming her. She saw the pink mist approaching her younger self and she saw herself running to her fallen mother.

There he was. Acting like the maniac he was. The mist escaping his mouth. This was it. This was when it happened. She couldn't get any closer. She couldn't stand at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Ma…mama?" Kagome cried still walking to the fallen woman. She didn't notice the mist coming up behind her. All she was focused on was her mother. _

_Then she couldn't move. She was frozen. Her legs refused to work and she couldn't even fall. The toddler looked behind her and her eyes opened wide with fright. A pink mist was coming to her. She gasped as she noticed everything blurring. " Mama! Onii-chan!" She cried out._

_Pain swallowed her. She cried and screamed. And clutched her eyes. But it was too late. The poison had seeped in. " Mama!!" She cried. " Onii-chan!" She added. _

_She regained the ability to move and she rubbed her stinging eyes. "NO!" She cried out in agony, rubbing them as hard as she could. " No! Mama!" She cried out. " No! My eyes!"_

_Nothing but her shouts could be heard. Not even the beat of a humming birds wings.  Nor the shouts of the village people, or the curses of her older brother as he was chased away by the people with fire. "NO!" She yelled out and opened her eyes._

_Wait. What was the matter? Everything was blurred she blinked several times, but it kept getting worse and worse. The blur turned into shapes, which turned into shadows that turned into nothing. "No…I can't see." She cried feeling her eyes._

_She clutched her aching head. It felt like someone was taking a hammer and hitting her head as hard as they could. "MAMA!" She cried. " ONII-CHAN!" She added and dropped her hands to the ground. " My Eyes!" The last thing she remembered was two small hands wrapping themselves around her small waste._

_Two soft, tender hands. Hands that no doubt belonged to a young girl. And then she lost all sight she had. She lost herself in her darkness._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome held her head and she felt the world closing up, and the color disappearing. It was ending. She couldn't do anything. She was blind again. It was all over and she was falling. Just falling. In darkness. Alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku and Sango ran into the large village, giving a brief identity.  They knew that Inuyasha was headed for the castle cause that had the best health care in the whole country. Miroku was ahead of Sango and Kirara, and Shippou was on his shoulder.

After a winding maze they found themselves infront of a depressed Inuyasha, who was sitting on the floor. "Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly, kneeling to his level. 

"He's with her," he said sighing. Sango's eyes softened and Shippou climbed into the dog's lap. He laid his head against his chest and to Shippou's surprise Inuyasha hugged him. Like a soft stuffed bear. Sango didn't hold back the tears and Miroku placed a hand on his distraught friends shoulder. 

"She'll be ok Inuyasha…she'll be ok." He assured him. Inuyasha nodded and shielded his eyes with his bangs, so the other three couldn't see the man's unshed tears. 

Shippou was beginning to fall asleep and Inuyasha was out a long time ago. Miroku and Sango sat on the opposite side of the hall. 

"Will she really be ok?" Sango asked out of the blue. Miroku looked at her. 

"You know our Kagome is a fighter." He said, " She'll be fine." He seemed to be trying to convince himself though. Sango had cried several times. But this time she leaned her head on his shoulder and let out an on core of tears. Miroku wrapped an arm around her and held her closely. 

The group fell asleep like that. All snuggling with someone. Thinking about their loved one- Kagome. Not even thinking about the small shattered jewel. Only hoping that she might make it. That's She might live.

-     -     -     -     -     -     -     -    -    -     -     -     -      -     -     -     -     -     -     -      -   

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. He took off his spectacles and set them on his desk. That stench was so familiar. He put down the book he was reading and stood up. Could that stupid half-breed be back? He exited the study… that just so happened to be in the highest tower and made his way to the younger half brother. 

"Aw Inuyasha. Nice to have you back." He muttered, lying to everything around him. Because of that twit he had to stay in the castle while his father searched for the jewel. 

He ran a hand through his long silky white hair. His hair was much more beautiful then Inuyasha's. It was longer and much better kept. He had guests as well. Three humans and a kitsune. How fun would that be? None of course.

His father placed a curse on him so he wouldn't be able to physically harm his brother or anything important to his brother. The stupid man had a soft spot for the spoiled brat. He folded his arms glared at the thought.

Words were his only weapon. 

*     *      *     *     *     *      *      *     *      *      *      *      *     *     *     *      *      *   

The next afternoon. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of the door creaking. He jumped up, completely forgetting about the kitsune wrapped in his arms. The fox demon of course fell to the floor in pain. 

"Inuyasha!" he scolded, waking up the other two snugglers. Sango jumped away from Miroku as quickly as possible. 

Inuyasha ignored him of course and starred at the balding demon before him. What hair he did have was tied in a loose ponytail and his face had many colorful markings. "Well?" He asked getting impatient.

"Are you aware of your friends loss of sight?" The ancient demon asked. There were 3 visible nodding heads. Shippou was too low. The man let out a sigh.

"Good. Besides that she should be fine. She has slipped into a dream state though. I can't tell when she will awaken." He said. Inuyasha starred at the man, debating on if this was a good thing or not.

She was alive! Thank god! But… she was unconscious. For how long would she be sleeping? Inuyasha looked at the wise man and nodded to him. " Thank you." He said and was about to go see her.

He put a hand up though, " I ask that you not go in there. The Young Miko is purifying the room, and it will have to be closed off until she wakes." He said giving Inuyasha a warning glare. 

Miroku stepped forward before his friend could do anything. " Come Inuyasha. We can wait. At least she is ok." He said rather calmly. Inuyasha was boiling. He wanted to see her! And this man was defying him! 

He shook his head of the sinful thoughts though and turned to leave with Miroku and Sango. But then there was a familiar voice.

"Brother…" It said. Inuyasha turned slowly and met the face of his older brother. " So nice to have you back." He said, glaring daggers. Inuyasha growled dangerously. 

"What do you want Fluffy?" he asked. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to growl now. 

"Why show your face again half-breed?" he asked. He smirked at the enragement of his half brother. Inuyasha ignored him and turned to leave. 

"It's matters that you would never understand." He said before walking away with his confused friends. Shippou sat on Sango's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the enemy of his friend.

He wouldn't have if he new that Sesshoumaru was the crown prince though. Inuyasha would save his strength; he was in no condition to fight with his older half brother. He watched the floor as he walked out of the castle, Miroku and the others in toe. 

Then he heard a noise.  A loud loving noise. A noise he would have never listened to before. 

Laughter. He heard high-pitched loving laughter. From someone coming strait for him. He felt a body collide with his own and he gasped, falling back a little. He was caught off guard. " Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Came the delightful cries of the girl straddling him.

Sango and Miroku watched with interest. Shippou and Kirara had run of to god knows where. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the small face in front of him.

Marcella. He gasped. Sango leaned in, slowly fallowed by Miroku. The girl was starring at Inuyasha with a fondness. 

For Inuyasha? But how? He was so cruel and irritable. 

" Aren't you happy to see me Inuyasha?" She asked still smiling gleefully. Inuyasha was snapped out of his trance. 

"Marcella…" He muttered. Miroku and Sango shared a glance then looked back at the duo. Then they saw the scariest thing they ever saw. They would probably be having nightmares of it for the rest of their lives.

Inuyasha had jumped up, the little girl in his arms and he was swinging her around… laughing. He was laughing! INUYASHA was LAUGHING! Those words just don't go together. The Monk and Sango backed as far away as possible and took a look at them.

They noticed the odd scene. A man, they noticed, had taken out a pallet and started painting… the happy prince and his friend. He seemed over joyed, like he had been searching for the scene forever. 

The two happy people laughed and soon enough Miroku and Sango had joined in. You would laugh too if the oh-so-bad macho half demon who is grumpy and mean was dancing with a little girl and laughing. 

The troubles of Kagome were lifted. And they all just celebrated. Many people began to crowd around.

Sango was gipsy dancing with Miroku and Inuyasha and Marcella made up their dance as they went. Music was beginning to fill the streets. Loud fun music. Loud exhilarating music. Right there in the middle of the crowded street. 

The artist was having a field day; he had done about 10 pictures already. He was a speedy drawer. When Miroku and Sango took a break they made sure to bargain with the salesman and buy the painting. Miroku offered to just steal it, but Sango was very against it. 

Inuyasha kneeled down in the middle of the crowd and hugged the small girl. She hugged back. He never knew he could miss someone he barely knew. But he had. And he was so happy to see her again. 

Inuyasha was swept off his feet by Sango who was dancing circles around him. He was so light hearted that he took it for a challenge and danced with her. Miroku took Marcella as a partner, later making a comment about how Marcella was a better dancer then Sango. 

"Wait till you see Kagome dance." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha had taken a break. " Though she can't see, she has the best dancing skills in our whole village. I remember when she was little and just learning how." He explained. Inuyasha looked at the scene before him. 

Sango was teaching Marcella how to gypsy dance. Marcella had a little trouble. But she was getting better. Inuyasha just couldn't wait to show her off to Kagome. This night he was happy. And it was only going to be this night. He wouldn't have this happiness again. He had a reputation to uphold you know. Being the grumpy old fart that he was. 

The day turned to night and a fire was lit. They kept dancing. People were raving on and on about the celebration of the young prince's return. But that's not why they were celebrating. It was because of a hug

Just a hug.

There all done. I have something I want to say about Marcella. Besides the fact that she is mine.  I would like to point out the fact that she actually plays a large part in this story. I'll let you ponder it if you like. I don't think I put in who Kagome's brother is in here. You'll get a real shock who it is. BUAHAHAHAHA

Miroku: You really need to loose that laugh

But why? Would you rather me take up laughing like Naraku? Kukukukuu LOL

Shippou: -.- why don't you just stop laughing and get these frilly things out of my tail.

What frilly things? * Plays with puffy tail with cute little pink bows all over it* 

Shippou: -.- god save me 

BYE, BYE! REVIEW please… 


End file.
